


On Astra's Manners

by flailforfandoms



Category: Life of the Party D&D (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, babys first smut, look the gutter got to me, not beta read we die like men, overuse of kitten, tailplay(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flailforfandoms/pseuds/flailforfandoms
Summary: Ahem, Happy Sinday. It's what's on the tin.
Relationships: Astra/Renard (Life of the Party), Astra/Vanden
Kudos: 16





	On Astra's Manners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Life of the Party](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Life+of+the+Party).



"Please."

He managed to get the word out, his arms bound by rope to the posts of the bed. His wrists were beginning to ache in the loveliest way.

"Please, Van- Ah!"

Astra keened as he felt a strong hand trailing along his cock, it seemed as if Vanden had been teasing him for hours. Maybe he had.

"You're doing so well, kitten."

Astra whined at the pet name, squirming where he lay with rope trailing down each sculpted limb, trying to get some semblance of friction. His chest was heaving as Vanden leaned close to his face, making sure he heard every word. His other hand tightly gripped at the emerald mane to keep his lovers gaze on him. A shiver of pleasure slid through the bard.

"You've been so good, obeying me, knowing not to spill until I give you permission. But, I don't know if you want it enough." He drawled, seemingly put together as he took Astra apart, though his cheeks gave way to a flush that travelled to his clavicle, a path Astra desperately wanted to follow with his mouth. The prince was enjoying this, enjoying how lost in lust they were becoming. "You'll have to convince me."

Astra leant up to kiss him, trying to stop the tantalizing words from spilling out of Vanden’s mouth, hoping to stave off, to be good for him. The prince groaned into the kiss, hand digging into his luscious braids and pulling lightly. Astra’s sharp whimper got muffled between soft smirking lips.

"You like that pretty boy?" Vanden pulled his long mane once more, dragging Astra impossibly closer. "You like having your hair pulled? Me dragging you right where I want you?" As he whispered filth into his ear, Astra felt the hand on his cock finally tighten into something he could thrust into. His eyes snapped shut as he tried to thrust forward, once, twice before a firm hand gripped his hips once more and pinned them to bed as he let out a whine.

His partner's voice scolded him, "I thought you wanted to be good for me Astra?" The harsh words cut by the wicked grin lighting up his face. Astra looked up into Vanden's eyes, they were gleaming with a sort of ferality he rarely gave into. His tail twitched minutely in response, just brushing a pale freckled thigh.

"I'm sorry...I just...I need-" He was cut off by the commanding baritone of the ginger.

"I know what you need. Don't you trust me to take care of what's mine?"

His hand began to work itself up and down, slowly but after being teased for so long, Astras breath grew even more ragged. Vanden smiled and tightened his grip.

"I asked a question." This time, the order in his voice was clear and Astra could understand why people would follow his orders without question.

"I trust you! Please, I trust you just- ah-please let me come." His head began to thrash before feeling himself yank against the hand there, the bard moaned prettily as a lightning bolt of warmth went straight to his cock.

"Good boy.” The tiefling squirmed at the praise before flushing as Vanden leant down to suck a mark on his shoulder, just high enough for him to show off.

“That's exactly what I wanted to hear." His hand picked up pace, Astra could feel the pull in his abdomen as he drew close to finishing. His tail thrashing wildly from underneath him as his thighs started to shake once more, teal skin rippling in the candlelight.

Suddenly, the hand stopped as Vandens lips and teeth descended to feast on Astra's chest, thumbing the sensitive flesh there. The tiefling let out a sob at the loss of completion for what seemed to be the hundredth time that night. As the redhead lavished attention on Astra's heaving chest, Vanden let his hips fall to meet emerald ones. His cock was hard and thick and fuck if Astra didn't miss the weight of it in his mouth. A growl that vibrated into the bard's ribcage came from him as the prince ground his cock into the crease of Astra's thigh. The tiefling, not for the first time wished his hands were free to push himself against Vanden’s belly, to come against his skin like this.

“Fuck- Astra, you really have no idea what this does to me. How utterly wrecked you look-” Vanden cut himself off by leaning down to nip and suck at Astra's lips. He squirmed under his attention, his tail teasing his prince’s ass with light touches, slipping into the dip it found there. Vanden’s thrusts stuttered before stopping and a wail left the bard's lips at the lack of blessed friction on his aching dick.

“I thought I told you, not-” a hand left his chest to grasp at the flirting tail “to move.” Vanden's tone left no room for discussion and the wildness in his voice furthered Astra's desperation.

Astra's thigh’s opened further as he let out a keening plea at the hand playing with his tail.

“Do I have to remind you who’s in charge here? Who's fucking you? Who gets to see you desperate and writhing?” The harshness of the words were nothing compared to the possessive look in his eyes.

Astra couldn't answer, his mouth was too busy voicing a slew of “fucks” and “pleases” that spilled out as Vanden stroked the offending tail, slowly moving towards the base of it. As the prince neared the swells of Astra's ass, the bard devolved into noisy whimpers, all sense of language lost.

“Come on, kitten. Who’s are you?” Vanden’s teeth grazed his earlobe, whispering filth.

“Va-” Astra's voice cut out as the redhead hips decided to finish what they started.

“You have such a pretty voice, my bard.” A hand grasped at Astra's ass, teasing the entrance there. “Use it.”

“Fuck, I’m yours! I’m-please-I’m yours.” The bard struggled against the rope, as Vanden's hips began to thrust harder.

“Do you think you could come like this? All tied up for me?” Astra's cock was throbbing between them with the tip leaking with every glance against the prince’s abdomen. Astra nodded while looking half-lidded into his prince's eyes.

“Answer me.” Vanden leant back only to lightly grasp both of their cocks in his hands, teasing both of them with what’s to come. As soon as his signet ring glanced off Astra's cock, the bard began to ramble in a lust filled haze.

“Yes! Fuck- please - I’m yours, Vanden, just please let me come.” The tiefling looked up at his lover with desperation and a hint of pleasure filled tears. 

Vanden leant down to kiss him as he began to stroke them together. The slick slide resulting in a whine and growl from both. Vanden nipped at Astra's lip before licking the small wound, the bard shivering with every touch. In between kisses, the prince spoke in a hoarse voice finally showing his matching desperation.

“Fuck Astra, such a good kitten begging for permission.” He growled out, before grabbing his hip tightly. 

Astra pressed into the grip, enticed by the thought of seeing finger shaped bruises in the morning. Astra keened as Vanden began to stroke both their cock faster, tighter, harder. The bard now pulling at the ropes in an attempt to get his hands on Vanden or to gain any more delicious friction. He felt himself grow closer to the edge, the edge that Vanden teased him towards for an age with no reprieve. Astra's hips began to buck as much as they could with the slack in the ropes, trying to crest over it. When he spoke, it was like the pace Vanden was giving them, fast and short.

“I can't- I’m going to co-” Astra warned, hoping Vanden would show mercy on him and let him find his release. The man chuckled at the bards high keening voice,

“You won't until I tell you.” His strokes turned tighter, longer, which somehow made Astra even more close. The pressure was perfect and on every stroke he could feel the bump of sword-torn hands and the signet of his prince.

“Vanden!” It came out like one of Vanden's prayers, reverent and pleading for supplication. Pleading for mercy.

“You won't, because you're my good pet. Now, be good for me.” Vanden told him, in the tone of a king knowing he was bound to get what he ordered. Vanden leant down and began to leave bites and marks across the delicate clavicle of the bard, never increasing the pace.

“Please, I'm so close.” Astra sobbed in desperation, his tail slipping once again in between the globes of Vanden's ass.

The prince swore as the action resulted in him tightening his grip. Vanden bit harshly into the bard’s shoulder as he felt the tip of the tail fondle where the bard had been earlier that day. His once steady hand, began to shake as he stroked their cock with abandon. Astra's tail pressed against the fighter’s entrance and he saw felt pleasure rush through him as he painted white on emerald. A whine came from the tieflings throat as he staved off completion at seeing his lover in bliss. Vanden quickly recovered and slid down to bite at Astra's hips. His hand, now slick from himself tugging at the thick cock of the bard.

“Alright my kitten, come for me. Be a good love now, and come for your prince.” 

Astra's eyes rolled as the order seemed to be linked directly to his cock, only to flash open as Vanden slipped his other hand to yank on his tail. His senses were dulled to just one feeling over overwhelming bliss. Pleasure erupted from him with loud sobs, his cock streaming with come that Vanden began to lick off until Astra shook with overstimulation.

A while later, when they had cleaned up, Astra’s hand slipped below the covers to fondle Vanden’s ass before saying “Next time, you’ll be begging.”


End file.
